Bertie
Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by Sodor Roadways. Coverage *Click here to view Bertie's coverage. Personality Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need. However, he can be quite cocky and boastful about himself, especially to Thomas, always joking around and teasing him about their races. He can sometimes be quite grumpy, as whenever he breaks down or gets stuck, he grumbles about it. He is always, however, easy-going and cheerful to everyone he sees. Technical Details Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. 8 of these are known to survive in preservation. One of these, T31, is believed to have been the first bus to be privately preserved in the UK. 546CD5BD-07DA-4B99-B51E-0978593A09BB.jpeg|Bertie’s basis Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, CRD54, refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Series 1' - Thomas and the Guard (pre-filmed footage cameo), Thomas, Terence and the Snow (not named; does not speak), Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables (cameo) and Thomas' Christmas Party (cameo) *'Series 2' - Bertie's Chase, The Runaway (mentioned), Better Late Than Never, The Deputation (cameo), Edward's Exploit (does not speak) and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *'Series 3' - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (does not speak), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Post Train (cameo), Trust Thomas, Mavis (cameo), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, All at Sea, Tender Engines (cameo), Oliver Owns Up (deleted scene cameo), Bulgy (does not speak) and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *'Series 4' - You Can't Win (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (cameo), Bowled Out (cameo), Thomas and the Special Letter (mentioned) and Mind that Bike (does not speak) *'Series 5' - Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Toby and the Flood (cameo), Toby's Discovery (cameo), A Surprise for Percy and Busy Going Backwards (cameo) *'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue, Scaredy Engines (cameo), James and the Red Balloon (cameo) and Thomas the Jet Engine *'Series 7' - Edward's Brass Band, Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo) and Three Cheers for Thomas *'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Gordon Takes Charge (does not speak) and As Good as Gordon (does not speak) *'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow (does not speak), Duncan and the Old Mine (mentioned) and Thomas and the Golden Eagle *'Series 10' - Seeing the Sights, Topped Off Thomas (does not speak) and Thomas and the Colours *'Series 11' - Gordon and the Engineer (does not speak), Smoke and Mirrors and Thomas in Trouble (cameo) *'Series 12' - Rosie's Funfair Special (does not speak) and Saved You! *'Series 13' - Double Trouble (does not speak) *'Series 14' - Charlie and Eddie (does not speak) and Being Percy (cameo) *'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Stop That Bus! and Wonky Whistle *'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue *'Series 17' - Wayward Winston and Thomas' Shortcut *'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Thomas and the Emergency Cable (cameo) and Samson Sent for Scrap *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, Very Important Sheep, Den and Dart (cameo), Two Wheels Good, Thomas the Babysitter and The Other Side of the Mountain *'Series 20' - The Way She Does it (cameo) *'Series 21' - A Most Singular Engine (cameo), Hasty Hannah, Unscheduled Stops and The Big Freeze *'Series 22' - Seeing is Believing (stock footage cameo) *'Series 23' - Free the Roads Voice Actors *Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Rupert Degas (UK/US; fifteenth series - sixteenth series) *Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth series onwards) *Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; first - eighth series) *Takafumi Kawakami (Japan; ninth - twelfth series) *Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fifteenth series onwards) *Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Gerhart Hinze (Germany; fifteenth and sixteenth series) *Rainer Schmitt (Germany; seventeenth series only) *Helgo Liebig (Germany; eighteenth series onwards) *Michael von Rospatt (Germany; Audio Books only) *Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth series and seventeenth series) *Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; sixteenth series only) *Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; fifteenth - seventeenth series) *Elżbieta Kijowska (Poland; eighteenth series onwards) *Roberto Carrillo (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Jorge Roig Jr. (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) *Edson Matus (Latin America; fifteenth series onwards) *Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) *Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Yehonatan Magon (Israel; fifteenth series onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Dor Srugo (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure only) *Guilherme Briggs (Brazil; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Petteri Hynönen (Finland; fifteenth series) *Petrus Kähkönen (Finland; Big World! Big Adventures! onwards) Trivia *Bertie is the first road vehicle introduced in the series. *In an original Wilbert Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. *Bertie is the only talking non-rail vehicle to appear in every season of the television series. *In the French dub, Bertie was known as Bertrand in the first seven seasons. *Bertie's happy face mask is now in possession of Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. *His driver's door had always been painted on in black. *Bertie went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 2: ***His driver's door handle disappeared. ***His radiator cap disappeared. **Season 3: ***He gains eyebrows. ***The black lining on his door disappeared. **Season 7: ***Bertie's eyes now move with a motor. **Season 8: ***Bertie now has Caroline's horn sound. **Season 13: ***His radiator was missing. ***His face became longer. **Season 14: ***His radiator returned. **Season 19: ***His windows became glazed/tinted so his driver's face could no longer be seen. Category:Characters Category:Buses